


The Chapel at the end of the Pier

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Picture perfect writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Spencer stares at the sunset wondering what should have been.  Why hadn't things worked out?  Why is he here alone? What's he going to do?





	

The chapel at the end of the pier. 

With his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, Spencer put his chin on his knee. His face so sad. Eyes looking ahead at the pier, sun setting behind the chapel. Surreal? Peaceful? You could imagine tourists behind him, snapping pictures of the perfect sunset. It really should have been, just that, the perfect sunset.

Standing down the beach a bit, JJ turned to Will, “Isn’t there anything that we can do?”  
He shook his head. “You know Spencer better than that. Now isn’t the time to talk to him.”  
A tear running down her face, she nodded. Turning to go, she took Henry’s hand. He was so proper looking in his gray tuxedo, ascot, and tails. He looked sadly at Uncle Spencer, then up at his mother. “I know. His heart is broken. He will get better though. Right now, he just needs to be alone.” She gave Henry a small sympathetic smile, but she couldn’t really shake the overwhelming sadness in her own heart. 

A few steps later, Will put his hand on Rossi’s shoulder. He was standing there, looking lost. Go to Spencer, stand here and wait for him, continue staring out at the ocean myself? Will nods to Dave and squeezes his shoulder as he walks away with JJ and Henry. Dave swallows hard and starts toward Reid. All the charm and dashing looks, that have made up the stories behind the man and legend of David Rossi, aren’t gonna help him now. Well groomed and looking like all the money he has in the bank, Dave saunters up the beach to Spencer. Stopping next to him, he looks down at the broken man. Giving a half hearted smile, as Spencer looks up through the hair hanging in his face, Dave says, “I was just going to join you here, if that was okay?” Spencer doesn’t say anything, just turns his hand out to the side, indicating for Dave to sit. His chin pivots on his knee a bit, to look at Dave. His pouting, sad expression, just forlorn and distraught never changes. 

“It is okay to cry, kid. Everyone is gone. It is just you and me and the ocean. You don’t have to be brave for anyone.” Dave said very understandingly.

Releasing a sigh, as though it was his last breath, Spencer slumped into his knees further. You could just tell, he was in his mind. Calculating, running scenarios, what ifs, if only I had, it should have been this way, and any other possible alternative to what had really happened. Dave closed his eyes for a moment. Since his only thought was, Aaron would know how to get him out of his head. He had to think of something to say or they would be sitting there all night. The sand was already wreaking havoc on his knees. When the air started to chill, it would be worse. Not to mention that Spencer’s tux was not going to keep him warm at all, he was thin in the first place. Food wasn’t going to get him off the beach, there was no place he was going to want to go, what other options were there to offer him? He knew it wasn’t a time to make light or a time to wax philosophical about his three ex-wives. Dave was over his head. What do you say to a man who was suppose to be standing in that chapel at the end of the pier. Standing with the man he loved, the man he loved desperately with all his being. 

Right now, as the sunset, Spencer had been expecting to be kissing his new husband. A man that he had loved for years, but only recently had the opportunity to express that love to. The one person who could finally reach into that beautiful, complex, never ending mind and turn it off. Aaron, the man that taught him to let his emotions flow, in a safe environment. Who’s embrace made the nightmares go away. Whose words could make his heart soar and his guilt dissipate. Whose kiss could ignite a passion that would burn throughout his entire body until he thought his very soul would burn up. Aaron, stoic, moral, heroic, compassionate, legal, determined, seeking justice, passionate, loving, faithful, loyal, human, vulnerable. How could you not love the man? Closing his eyes, resting his forehead on his knees, Spencer let the tears start to flow. Dave slid closer and wrapped his arm around the younger man.

Time passed as he cried himself out. Salty water running down his cheeks, sobs that shook his back and shoulders, a broken young man leaning into his companion, finally giving into the fatigue. “I guess, we should go before it gets too dark. It will be hard enough to see through my eyes as it is.” Spencer sniffed. Dave stood first. He offered a hand down to Spencer to help him up. Pulling himself up, and into a hug from Dave, Spencer took comfort from his friend. Walking towards parking, “You are coming to my place tonight.” Dave stated firmly. “I have beds, food, drink, and most importantly company. You can be alone, with me in another room or in the same room. Whatever you need.” 

Spencer knew that his friend meant well. He also knew, Dave was right. Spencer would have prefered to be alone, but he shouldn’t be alone. “Thanks.” Smiling as best he could manage, Spencer replied.


End file.
